Brothers again
by ZaphiraX
Summary: Ireland is very worried. Her dear Brother England is still hurt by the way America left. Will England make up with America? Or will the two truly come to hate each other? And what will Ireland do to help her brother?
1. Chapter 1: A sad memory

ZaphiraX: Heey everyone. I just had to write this Fanfic. I really love the brother love England has for America. I am very sad that the bond between those two broke because of America, so now I'm going to heal that bond XD. I hope you like it. P.S. this is NOT yaoi. They won't have sexual intimacy in this Fanfic.

Chapter 1: A sad memory

Arthur is working behind a desk. He's economy is getting from bad to worse. He takes a short break and looks outside the window behind his chair. The rain is pouring down like always. This time however, the sky was very dark. "Just like that day." Arthur thinks and tears slowly fill his eyes. He remembers the time when America wanted to be free. He remembers it so well, he's breaking inside.

_The Sky is dark and rain pours down. America and England facing each other. Both in their uniforms. America in blue and England in red. Both a musket in the hand. Both are aiming at each other, but neither has any intend on shooting._

'_Hey, England. I want freedom after all. I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother. Now, I'm seceding from you!' America is clenching his teeth and England is wavering. England runs forward and is ready to strike with his musket. _

' _I won't allow…' America's musket is flying through the air and England is panting, his musket aimed at America. 'Your incompetence is outstanding, you twat!' a commander on America's side orders fire but all the army does is aim. America is shocked and England lowers his gun. 'There's no way I can fire… Fool…' England says bitterly. _

_The musket falls to the ground and England follows as he falls on his knees, a hand in front of his face. 'Dammit! Why! Shit!' England shakes and cries softly. America just stands there, shocked of what he saw. 'England.' America remembers taking England's hand and walking home together. 'You were so big then.' America mutters as he watches England cry._

A tear falls down his face, but he wipes it away when he hears someone on the door knock. 'You may enter.' Arthur says loudly. A girl with long blonde hair entered the room. She has a plain white dress with a green layer over it. There are clovers sewn on the green layer. 'Ireland, what are you doing here? Don't you have famine right now?' Arthur asks worriedly.

(Ireland was struck by the Great Famine caused by a potato blight that struck crops over a four – year period from 1845 – 49)

'Please, Onii – sama. You can call me Claire.' The girl said with a smile. 'Scotland Nii – sama and Wales Nii – sama are very worried. They said that you haven't left this room in a very long time. Arthur looks down with a sad smile. 'Onii – sama, would you like to tell me what's been bothering you for so long? Maybe I can help.'

'Ire… Claire, did you know that you have one more brother?' Claire was shocked by that sentence. She is very young, so she doesn't know much about Arthur. 'His name is Alfred, but you know him as America.' The girl was totally shocked. She never knew she had such a big brother. 'Well, actually. He doesn't want to be my younger brother anymore.' Claire saw the sad look on Arthur's face.

'Please, don't give up hope.' Claire said with sad eyes. 'I'm sure America will understand your feelings if you talk with him about them.' Arthur looked back outside and remained silent. 'I'm sure things will turn out well. After all, you've been such a good brother to me.' Claire tries to convince him. 'I will excuse myself now. You are very busy, so I don't want to disturb you.' She says with a fake smile. She runs away. she's heading for America.

Counseling room:

America was discussing things with China and Russia. Claire knocks politely and opens the door when she hears a cheerful come in. America was still talking to China and Russia. The one who called her in was France. He was surprised by the little girl, but not long. 'Heey lovely lady. Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm sure it'll be fun.' Francis starts, but Claire ignores him and walks to Alfred.

'Excuse me.' Claire kindly asked Alfred's attention. 'I would like to talk to you. It's very important.' Alfred is surprised and nobody in the room knows who she is. 'Please, It's about my brother.' All the people in the room were looking at her with surprise. Brother?

Alfred gave Claire a kind smile. 'What's your name?' Claire smiled politely. 'I am so sorry. I guess it's only normal that nobody knows me. I'm not that old yet.' She says with a light blush. 'My name is Claire Darcy, but everyone knows me as Ireland.' Everyone looks at her with puzzled faces, but suddenly, Francis remembers the name Ireland.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.' He shouts across the room. 'You're that little country next to great – Britain.' Francis yelled through the room. 'So in short, you want to talk to America about England?' Francis asked and everyone looked at her with surprised faces. Claire nodded with a serious face. Alfred's smile faded and he sighed once. Talking about his ex – brother is something he hated more than anything.

It's not that Alfred hates Arthur, he always feels guilty when he thinks back to the day that he became free. Arthur was so sad. It broke Alfred from the inside. Alfred then suddenly realizes that Arthur hasn't come to the counseling room for quite a while. "Is Arthur sick?" Alfred thought. "I guess this lady here will give me the answer."

'America, do you hate my brother?' Claire said with a sad face. Alfred was surprised by the question, but turned serious. 'No, I don't hate him. Many people think that way because of the revolution, but I don't hate him.' Alfred said. " It's breaking me inside. I never wanted to hurt Arthur like I did on that day. Arthur was like a father and a brother to me. He's so special to me." Alfred thought and Claire smiled.

'Then there is nothing left for me to do. I know this may look weird to you, but I'm sure you'll understand why.' Claire said and started to walk away but was stopped by Alfred. 'Where is England? He hasn't come for a few days now and I'm worried.' Alfred asked, his face still serious. Claire turned sad again.

'He is very busy because of the economic crisis. He's doing all he can to support himself right now.' Alfred looked at the skinny girl. Ireland has relied on England for a very long time. America stayed strong after he got independent, but Ireland not. She grew weak and fragile. She gave Alfred a sad smile and ran away.

ZaphiraX: I'm going to make a very beautiful story out of this. And for the people who are wondering why Ireland is a girl. 1. There are a lot of men, but not very much women. 2. England never had a loving and kind sibling. They all hurt him or left him. He has my pity. Ireland is going to be a cute and kind sibling XD. (Which is actually pretty bad, because Ireland hates England.)

GLIL: It doesn't matter. England has a cute and kind baby sister XD.


	2. Chapter 2: Hungry and worn out

ZaphiraX: I found this picture of Arthur. It's so sad. He's holding the little dress Alfred wore when he was just a little kid. He's crying, but in the mirror you see Arthur holding little Alfred and smiling. It must be so horrible to lose your younger brother. I am using it now as the picture for this story. I'm not planning on ever changing it. So sad…

Chapter 2: Hungry and worn out

Ireland, Claire Darcy, is not very old. She has the looks of a 16 year old girl. She grew up fast, but now she has a big problem. After she became independent, her health went down. She went skinnier and skinnier when the Great Famine struck. But even in that condition, all she can think about is her brother.

'_I'm sure America will understand your feelings if you talk with him about them.'_ The words Claire said to Arthur can't seem to leave Arthur's mind alone. "I never talked to America about this. I didn't have the courage to look him in the face and Alfred didn't seem like he was completely happy either." Arthur thought. "Maybe it's time I talked about it with Alfred."

Arthur stood up and wanted to walk to the door, but the door was already thrown open by many English officials. 'Arthur, we have more work for you. We just can't do this without you.' Arthur was surprised and sighed. "It seems I won't be able to meet Alfred for a very long time."

Counseling room:

Alfred sat at the head of the table. All the other countries already left. "Arthur is busy huh." Alfred thought sadly. "I guess I do miss Arthur. I miss the way he was always watching over me and how he used to call me by my name. I also miss that house of his. It was small, but cozy and he has a beautiful garden." Alfred was thinking back with a smile until Francis came in.

Francis threw the door open and started talking loudly. 'Hey America, I've been thinking. Do you think England would mind if I would flirt with his younger sister. I mean, Ireland is very cute and I'm sure she would like to have a handsome boyfriend like me. But then again England …."

"Great." Alfred thought. "Just when I have all these happy thoughts, barges France in with his usual crap." Then Alfred suddenly noticed what Francis was talking about. 'England would beat the crap out of you. He hates you as it already is. If you steal his younger sister, he'll kill you.' America said bored.

Francis, who didn't expect an answer, looked at America with shock. 'I got a reply.' He said softly to himself. Of course, we're talking about Francis. He wasn't going to stay silent. 'Why would he do that? He should be happy if his little sister walked around with a handsome boyfriend, right? But if we're going to fight, of course America will side with me.' Silence… 'Right?' Francis said, scared now.

Alfred gave Francis his most boring look ever. 'Hell no. I rather protect the little girl than that I help a perverted Frenchman.' Francis smacked his head against the table. 'If you don't mind, I have business to take care of.' Alfred walked away, but stopped for a moment at the door. 'Oh, and France. There are more girls that just Ireland. How about you open your eyes and look further.'

Alfred was pissed. His childhood days were drifting up in his memories. He loved those memories, but Francis had to go and ruin everything. He was now heading for Arthur's house. Alfred tried to once more remember Arthur's home. "I wonder if anything changed. I wonder if I get that feeling of home once more." Alfred thought with a little smile on his face.

On the way to Arthur's house, Alfred saw a girl laying on the ground. Alfred ran towards the girl and recognized the clovers on the green fabric. 'Ireland! Ireland, wake up.' Alfred panicked and eventually lifted the girl from the ground and started running. "Please let me make it in time." Alfred prayed as he ran for his life.

A few minutes before:

Ireland was running home but suddenly felt very weak. She fell to her knees. "I haven't eaten anything a few days now. If this goes on any longer, I will cease to exist. Onii – sama, I wanted to help you a little longer. But it seems I no longer have the power to move on." Claire fell to the ground while a single tear ran down her cheek. "I wish I could sit in the garden with Onii – sama. Peacefully sipping a cup of tea." She thought as she passed out.

Claire slowly regains her consciousness and notices she isn't on the ground any more. Two strong arms are holding her close to a warm body. She opens her eyes a little bit, only to see Alfred panting as he runs towards Arthur's home. She smiled softly as she noticed Alfred's glasses are a little bit fogged up. She closes her eyes and tries to rest.

Arthur's home:

Arthur is behind a desk, working harder than he did before. Scotland and Wales are watching as their older brother is slowly getting weaker and turning paler. 'We should do something. He won't hold up much longer.' Scotland started. 'What do you want us to do? You know England doesn't want to stop before he finished work. Something serious has to happen to get him from that chair.' Wales said with a sad face as he looked at his older brother.

The doorbell rings. Wales turns around and wants to open the door, but Scotland stops him. 'England, You open the front door. We're nothin' but statues.' Wales gets Scotland's idea and the two of them stood still, barely moving. Arthur looked up from his work. He then looked back at the piles of work remaining. 'Bloody hell, I'll finish this all later.' Arthur said grumpy as he ran towards the front door.

He opens the door and is close to paralyzed. Alfred stood there, Claire in his arms. 'Alfred.' Arthur said softly, but snaps out of it when he sees Claire. 'Hurry up and get inside, you idiot. Follow me. I'll show you a guest room.' Arthur said and he ran up the stairs, Alfred right behind him. Arthur watches as Alfred gently lays her down on the bed and covers her with a blanket. He hits his fist against the wall.

'That's why I told her not to become independent yet. She's still so young. She can't possibly govern over her own country yet.' Arthur said it with an angry tone, but you could hear the sadness in his voice. Alfred looked back in surprise and stood up. Arthur was looking down, so he didn't notice Alfred walking towards him. He wraps his arms around Arthur and hugs him tightly. 'Don't worry, she'll be fine. After all, she has a great older brother who always worries about his siblings.'

Arthur was shocked, but hugs Alfred back and starts to cry softly. Wales and Scotland looked from a distance, but walked away with a smile. Alfred strokes gently over Arthur's head. Arthur started to feel sleepy and fell asleep in Alfred's arms. Alfred chuckled when he saw Arthur's sleeping face and lifted him up. He wanted to walk away when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Wales.

'Please forgive England for falling asleep like that, but he's been working for 3 days straight without ever sleeping. His superiors have been coming to this house a lot lately. The economy is getting worse and worse. They all ask for brother's help. To the point where he's pale and weak.' Wales said as he brushes some hair out of Arthur's face. 'Everyone in this house is having many problems right now and England's trying to solve them on his own.'

Alfred looked at Arthur and noticed that indeed, Arthur was very pale. Alfred also noticed that Arthur was skinnier than last time he saw the Britain. 'Scotland is in the kitchen making a decent meal for both of them. They'll be fine. It's better if I do the paperwork. I'm the only one who can write and think like England so…' Wales walked away, leaving behind a puzzled Alfred.

ZaphiraX: Damn, I was supposed to make Scotland and Wales evil… now they are kind. It's not supposed to be that way. DAMN. I'm not going to change it though. It gives more the feeling of a warm and loving family. Now all we need is to convert Alfred to the "Kirkland" family and I'm done. I actually really like this fanfiction. But that's probably because I don't have a normal family XD


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

ZaphiraX: I am so busy my eyes are spinning. I had some free time, so I chose a Fanfic and started writing. I actually love this story, because it's not Inazuma eleven. I don't mean to offend Inazuma eleven, but that's the only anime I've been writing about lately so I'm slowly getting sick of it. That doesn't mean I won't finish my stories. It'll just take a little longer than expected. Sorry everyone.

Chapter 3: Scars

Alfred carries Arthur to his bed and puts him down. Arthur has a little smile while he snuggles into the bed. Alfred chuckles and sits down at the edge of the bed. He strokes Arthur's cheek softly until he hears a door open. Scotland came walking in with a bowl of soup and some sandwiches. 'He looks really pale.' Alfred says, not taking his eyes of his former brother. 'I didn't even notice that he was in so much trouble. I'm ashamed of myself.' Alfred says with a sad face.

Scotland sighs. 'Wales, Ireland and I offered to help him, but he won't accept. There's nothin' we can do for him, except watchin' over him.' Scotland says as he puts down the food on a small desk, that stands close to the bed. 'We have to change his clothes. He'll kill us if we let him sleep in those clothes.' Scotland reaches for Arthur, but Alfred stops him.

'You have to bring Ireland her food, right? I'll change England's clothes.' Alfred says with a smile. Scotland shrugs and walks away. Alfred loosens the tie around Arthur's neck and starts unbuttoning the dress shirt. Arthur hasn't slept for a few days, so he kept sleeping while Alfred slowly takes of his shirt. Alfred leans Arthur against himself while taking of the shirt. He paused.

'What's with all these scars?' Alfred whispers with big eyes. Arthur's back is filled with scars. Alfred follows the scars with his fingers. Some are long and deep, while others were little and not very visible. Arthur wakes up when he feels cold fingers on his back. He feels weak, so he doesn't move.

'It's the only thing I always try to hide from my siblings.' Arthur says softly. Alfred was startled, but then looks back at the scars while Arthur continued. 'I got some scars because of my own foolish pride. I fought in useless wars because of my hatred for France. Others I received for trying to protect my siblings.' Alfred looks at Arthur with shock.

'Do you have scars from protecting me?' Alfred asks while slowly following the scars on Arthur's back. Arthur just nods. Alfred looks at all the scars and suddenly notices a big scar on the left side of Arthur's back. 'Where did you get this one?' Alfred asks softly as he points at the big scar. Arthur tensed up. 'Arthur?'

'I got that scar not long after I found you.' Alfred was puzzled, but could feel the sadness in Arthur's voice. He strokes Arthur's back comfortingly. 'Many people wanted you for various reasons. When everyone knew where you were, they tried to separate us. You were such a small child.' Alfred hugs Arthur and Arthur hugs back, burying his head in Alfred's shoulder.

'Scotland made you something to eat.' Alfred says after a little while. 'He also said that you would kill us if we left you sleeping in those clothes. You don't have to worry about work by the way. Wales is working in your place right now. Scotland is probably in the kitchen, cleaning up after giving Ireland some food.' Arthur looks at the bowl of soup and the sandwiches.

'Of course I would kill you if you left me sleeping in these clothes. What if there creases in my shirt?' Arthur says half joking.

'Sorry, I have to go now.' Alfred says as he stands up. 'You better get well soon, or the "frog" will steal your precious younger sister.' Arthur gave him a puzzled look. Alfred noticed and opened the door. 'France was plotting in the world conference. He was talking about dating Ireland.' Alfred says with a smile. He closes the door and hears Arthur growl behind the door. 'The bloody frog.'

A few weeks passes and Arthur still doesn't come to the world conferences. Alfred starts to feel very worried. Not that any of the world conferences are important. Everyone is talking about stupid things and things that don't really matter. "If England isn't here, it means he's still sick." Alfred thinks sadly, but his thoughts get disturbed.

'I really think Ireland should be with me. Such a cute girl needs a handsome boyfriend. Of course, I'm the only one who is good enough for her.' The frog started bragging again. The looks she always gives me say enough. She is head over heels for me. Of course, she doesn't want to say anything because of her annoying brother.'

Alfred has enough. 'What do you mean with the looks she's giving you? She only saw you once and I could read from her face she doesn't like you.' Everyone turns to Alfred with shocked faces. Alfred gets pissed? Now way. 'She's not head over heels, she only thinks you're annoying. And besides, she would never think her brother is annoying, because she loves her brother more than anything.'

Everyone is silent and listens to Alfred, who said some really nasty stuff at Francis. Everyone gives Alfred a shocked stare. Someone knocks on the door softly and everyone turns to the door as it opens slowly. Claire peeks inside and is surprised to see that everyone is silent and just looking at her. She softly enters the room. The first to speak up is insensitive France.

'Hello, my lovely lady. Did you come to see me again.' Alfred shoots him an annoying look. Claire looks down with a light blush. 'I'm sorry, but I didn't come to see you today.' Francis almost fell from his chair and the rest of the world started laughing softly. Claire walked to Alfred and gives him a little note. After that, she walks away and Alfred opens the note.

_Please come to my mansion tomorrow. There is something I would like to talk about. I will wait for you in the garden. Signed: Arthur Kirkland._

Alfred smiles. "I guess he's feeling better. I wonder what he wants to talk about." The rest of the world looks at the smiling Alfred, then returned to their pointless talking about whatever they were talking about.

ZaphiraX: I somehow think I'm losing my touch. Maybe I'm not writing enough. People, please read this and be patient for a little. I don't know when I have a chance to write again, so I won't promise anything. Instead, I'll try to open up my schedule as much as possible to squeeze in some writing time XD. I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Making up and new troubles

ZaphiraX: It's really hard to make Patrick say things. The Scottish accent is so hard to type. I really have no idea if I did a good job. And what makes matters even worse, Claire has a special accent as well. GIVE ME A BREAK! I don't mind struggling with Patrick, but Claire is going to speak normal English. I also found out Wales has his own language. I didn't know. How about it Dylan? Care to try?

Dylan: I don't think any of the readers can read Welsh, so I don't think it's a good idea.  
Claire: I don't think you should give me a special accent, because it actually looks a lot like Patrick's.  
Patrick: It doesn't matter. Just start yer next chapter, will ya?

Chapter 4: Making up and new troubles

Alfred stands in front of the Britain's house. He gulps once after knocking on the door. Claire opens the door. 'I've already been expecting you, Mr. Jones. Nii – sama is already in the garden. I will bring you a cup of coffee while you talk to him.' She says with a smile.

Alfred smiles back. 'Thanks Claire. I'll go see Arthur now.' The American says as he walks through the house. Alfred smiles while he looks around. "Nothing changed. It's just like when I grew up here." Alfred thought as he enters the garden.

The garden is beautiful. Everywhere roses and flowers in every color. There is a small lawn. On the lawn, there stands a table with two chairs, facing the garden. Alfred saw Arthur's back. Arthur still looked fragile, but color was slowly returning to his face. Arthur is looking at the garden while sipping tea. He put the teacup on the table next to him as he waited for Alfred.

'It's been so long since I was here, but nothing changed.' Alfred says while sitting down on the chair left from Arthur. Arthur didn't look at Alfred. He just smiles and looks forward. 'The house and the garden haven't changed a bit. Makes me remember a lot of fun moments.' Alfred says with a nostalgic smile.

'I asked if you could come because there is something I would like to talk to you about.' Alfred gives Arthur a puzzled look. 'I know this isn't going to be an easy conversation, but if we don't talk about this…' Arthur pauses a few seconds. 'I will always be hanging in the past.' Alfred looked at him in shock. Claire put down a cup of coffee and wants to smile at the scenery, but the expression on the American's face tells her to leave the two alone.

'Hanging in the past?' Alfred asked. Arthur didn't avert his gaze from the garden. Alfred kept staring at Arthur with sad eyes. 'What happened between us that would make you hold on to the past?' Alfred mentally smacked himself. He hated himself for the insensitive jerk he is. There is only one thing that could bother the Britain. Arthur sighs once, which made Alfred mentally smack himself again.

'I know you don't really want to talk about the revolutionary war. I understands it's still painful, but I still want to talk about it.' Alfred swallows at those words. 'I have always been wondering, did I do a bad job as a parent. I probably am. Ireland used to hate me. She would hit me and curse me. Wales and Scotland were always bullying me.'

Alfred turns his gaze from Arthur to the garden. 'You're not a bad parent, England. I really looked up to you. Everyone wants to be free when they reach a certain age.' Arthur has his cup between two hands and stares at the tea inside it. He feels tears slowly fill his eyes. Arthur closes his eyes.

'I blamed myself for a very long time. I thought you hated me. I thought you were so mad at me, you never wanted to see me again. I never thought you wanted to cut ties with me. I felt like my heart was pulled out of my chest. Only an empty gap to remain in my chest.' The first tear leaves Arthur's eyes. Alfred gives the Britain a sad look as Arthur puts down his teacup on the table.

'I thought I would be happy once I was independent, but when I saw you that rainy day… I never meant to hurt you like that. It made me feel guilty. I was always so happy when I lived here, but I wanted to be free. I wanted to make my own rules and govern my own country.' Alfred says while swallowing. He also feels tears slowly filling his eyes. Alfred grabs Arthur's left hand with his right one.

'It's not like I would lock you up in this house forever. I just felt so lonely. Scotland loved to make fun out of me and Ireland would kick me if I got to close.' Alfred suddenly remembers that Scotland once took Arthur's embroidery needles and hid them for a month. Arthur was on the verge of tears. Alfred found a box with the needles on the attic. Ireland would yell at Arthur and say that he's a thief. Stealing her traditions and things Ireland is known for.

'I'm sorry, England. I felt old enough to stand on my own two feet. I should have talked more about this with you back then, but my head was filled with stupid fantasies.' Alfred keeps staring at Arthur, who is looking to the ground. Arthur laughs shortly and looks at Alfred.

'Your head is always filled with stupid fantasies, you twat.' Both smiled sadly and Arthur wipes away his tears. 'You come with ideas that don't make any sense and say that everyone should support those horrible ideas.' Arthur says with a fond smile. Alfred laughs softly.

Inside the house:

Claire is in the kitchen, making some tea for herself. She looks at the two in the garden though the window in front of the kitchen counter and smiles. She puts down her cup of tea when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it, but tries to close it as soon as possible when she sees who's on the door.

'Ah, How rude to close the door in my face.' Francis says with fake hurt in his voice. An evil grin on his face. 'Would you like to be part of a much better nation?' Claire is scared and pushes the door harder, but Francis is much stronger and opens up the door. 'How about it, mon Cher?'

Patrick and Dylan are discussing some things and walk through a corridor. Patrick cuts of their discussion when he sees green and blue outside. 'Ain't that Claire. What's she doing with Francis?' Dylan looks out of the window and the two look at each other with wide eyes and start running down the corridor. 'Claire!'

At the garden:

Arthur and Alfred are talking some more when they hear screams from the house. The two look back, only to see a flustered Dylan and Patrick, panicking and talking through each other. Arthur sighs. 'Don't talk at the same time. Calm down and then talk what's going on here.' The two took a few breaths and calmed down. Dylan was the first to talk.

'Arthur, we were talking about work just now. But then we looked outside the window because Patrick saw blue and green. We were puzzled and didn't know what's going on but then we noticed that the blue is Francis and he kidnapped Claire. At least, we think so.' Dylan says in one breath, clearly not completely calm yet.

The two shot from their chairs. Alfred looked at them with shock. Arthur on the other hand, is so pissed off, his arms are trembling with power and rage. 'I've had enough. That bloody frog isn't going to get away. He's passed the line. I won't be satisfied until I hit his face so hard he'll never say he's "handsome". Arthur says as he walks inside, grabs his coat and leaves the house, followed by two very angry brothers.

ZaphiraX: I'm sorry, but I want some action in this story. I want some anger and a fight before I give it the "completed" stamp. I feel like this story is lacking something. Let's see what happens if I make England beat up France. 'fight, fight, fight, fight XD.'


	5. Chapter 5: Disaster

ZaphiraX: The autumn vacation! I'm going to work on my other stories in this week. I'll try to write one or two chapters each story. As always, I won't promise anything, because the chance is high I'll forget. In that case: SORRY! I hope everyone enjoys my stories.

Chapter 5: Disaster

'You won't get away with it. I'm sure my brothers are looking for me while we are walking.' Claire says while struggling in Francis' hands. Francis has a serious face and doesn't say a word as he walks on

15 minutes earlier:

Claire opened the door, but closed it as fast as she could when she saw who was on the door. Francis was to strong and pushed the door open. Claire tried to run, but Francis caught her before she could get away. He bound her hands with rope and started pulling her away. Claire stopped walking after a while, so Francis had lifted her from the ground and took her with him.

Back to now:

Arthur is walking fast, followed by Alfred and Patrick. Arthur's face was filled with pure hatred. He curses Francis softly and the two behind him are also really not pleased. Alfred feels like he has to help the poor girl. "She is so fragile. Francis will break her with his hands."

But when they reach Francis' house, he isn't home. No sight of the Frenchman or the Irish girl. Arthur was slowly starting to lose it. 'Dylan, I want you to go home. See if you can find any clues to what the bloody frog is thinking.' Arthur says while turning around. Dylan nods and goes back.

'Alfred, I want you to go to the world conference building. See if there is someone there who knows something. Alfred? Alfred, are you listening to me?' Alfred gave Arthur as dazed look. Arthur calls him by his name. Alfred smiles, which pisses Arthur even more. He wants to say something, but Alfred cuts him of.

'It's been such a long time since you called me by my name.' Arthur realizes and starts to blush. 'I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. The conference building, right? I'm on my way, Arthur.' Alfred says with a smile and starts to walk away. Arthur watches as Alfred walks away, a little smile forming on his face.

'I guess it's really a long time since I called him "Alfred". Arthur whispers to himself. The smile slowly widens. 'And he called me "Arthur". I'm the one who is very happy. Alfred the idiot.' Arthur says softly as he turns around and starts stomping the door. The doors fall down after a few kicks. 'I will strangle you with my bare hands, Francis Bonnefoy.'

World conference room:

Alfred wants to barge in, but stops when he hears whispers. He takes out his phone and texts Arthur that he found Claire. He barges the room, only to see that Claire was indeed in the room with Francis. Her torso is taped against the back of a chair. Her arms are taped against the arm rests and her feet are taped together. Only her mouth is taped closed. Her eyes scream fear and sadness.

'It seems you 'ave found me. How boring.' Francis says with a sigh. Alfred is so angry, he wants to strangle the man right away. Alfred takes a breath and calms down… until he sees what Francis takes from the table. 'These bullets are meant for Angleterre, but it seems I have no choice.' Francis says while pointing a gun at Alfred.

'I won't let you shoot England.' Alfred yelled while closing the door behind him. "Not after I finally made up with Arthur. I want to once more call him brother. I'm no longer his colony, but that doesn't matter. He'll always be my father figure." Francis smiled.

'I don't mind. I'll just kill you before I kill Angleterre.' Tears are streaming down Claire's face and she's fighting the restraints on her body. Francis notices and smiles at the girl. 'Don't worry, you're mine after I kill that annoying Briton.' She shakes her head and starts to pull even harder to get free. Francis' look returns to Alfred, who is brainstorming plans to get everyone out of here ALIVE.

Claire doesn't care that the tears are running down her cheeks. "No, not Arthur. Onii – sama, please stay away! Don't save me. I don't want anything to happen to you." She closes her eyes as she pulls at the tape. The two are staring at each other, trying to kill each other with their stares. She opens her eyes and looks up when she hears footsteps in the hallway. The other two also hear the footsteps and Alfred curses under his breath, blocking the door.

Arthur starts pounding on the door. He tries to open the door, but something stands in the way. 'Arthur, I know you want to kill Francis for all the things he does to you, but trust me when I say you don't want to enter.' Alfred shouts to the other side of the door. Arthur opens his mouth to protest, but is silenced by a gunshot. Arthur looks at the door with fear. Francis shot at Alfred, and missed him by a few hairs.

'Alfred? What's going on in there? Open this bloody door. Alfred!' Arthur starts panicking. "Francis has a gun? What's going on in there? Is everyone still alive in there. Don't tell me he killed Claire. What about Alfred? Don't tell me Francis killed him because he blocked the door." Arthur goes from bad scenario's to even worse scenario's until he hears a voice from the other side of the door. He also hears someone scream, though it's muffled.

Francis is serious. 'Move it, or I'll shoot you through the head.' Alfred gives Francis a poker face while shaking his head. 'I said move it. Or do you want to die?' Alfred is too scared to answer, but he doesn't want to show it in his face. Francis smiles again when he gets a better idea. He pushes the gun against Claire's head, who is now screaming and crying her lungs out. 'Move it if you don't want this girl to die.' Alfred is fighting inside now. He goes aside when Francis puts his finger on the trigger.

Arthur enters the room. He's shocked to see the other side of the door. 'Francis, before you do something rash, please answer my question.' Francis took the gun from Claire's head. 'Why are you always searching for ways to hurt me? First I thought you were only bullying me, but this is harassment. You even dare to touch my family, only to make me fall.' Francis gave him a disgusted look.

'You have been a superpower for a very long time. How do you think that made me feel? Do you think we nations can't feel jealousy? You were getting so annoying, I swore that I would get back at you one day. And that's today.' Francis aims the gun at Arthur and shoots. Claire, Arthur and Alfred's eyes were wide. Alfred jumped in front of Arthur, but he was too late.

Arthur falls against the door and slips down to the floor. He got hit in his left shoulder, but the bullet didn't piece his heart. Alfred crawled towards Arthur, tears streaming down his face. He takes the handkerchief he had in his pocket and pushes it against the wound. Claire starts screaming and she starts to struggle even harder. Patrick arrives and knocks on the door. Alfred lifts Arthur from the ground and Patrick enters the room.

He glances at Arthur, then at Claire, then at Francis. He starts yelling something nobody understands and throws himself at Francis. The two start fighting and Alfred puts Arthur on a chair. He takes his pocketknife and frees Claire from the tape. Alfred lifts up Arthur again and the three leave. Alfred feels Arthur's breath in his neck and Claire is behind Alfred. She walks while holding onto Alfred's jacket.

The two don't have the strength to run. 'Claire, could you do me a favor?' Alfred sees the girl nodding in the corner of his eye. 'Could you call Dylan for me? He needs to be ready when we get home.' Claire takes her cellphone and starts texting her older brother. Alfred never felt so helpless before and he gets more and more scared as Arthur's body starts to slump in his arms.

ZaphiraX: oh no! Will Arthur survive? Who knows XD. I hope everyone likes this story. I was in a good mood when I started, but at the end of the story… let's just say I'm not fine. I just had a big fight with my parents. They said I should be ashamed of myself and that I will always stand in the shadow of my brother and sister.

They said I am a disappointment. I feel like jumping in front of a train or stealing Francis' gun. They always get like this when dad's drunk. Mom doesn't want to get hit, so she always agrees with the bastard. She rather sees me hurt than taking some punches herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers Again

ZaphiraX: I know, this is an excuse that has been used many times, but my laptop crashed. I'm going to the shop today to take him back. The problem is, I lost everything. My video's, my pictures, my music, the chapters I wrote in advance, my plots… everything is gone. I'M SO SAD I CAN CRY. GIVE BACK MY STUFF! Mom said I shouldn't nag, because I can download everything again. Sure, I'll just go and download 1500 songs, 2000 pictures and 15 movies in a few days. Only that I'm FRUSTRATED. It's almost as if she's pissing me off on purpose.

Chapter 6: Brothers Again

'_Arthur, why can't you stay?'_ A six year old Alfred stood in the hallway. They were in Alfred's house. Arthur, who was about to open the door, turned around and looked at the young boy. _'I don't want to be alone in this house. It's so scary when you're not here.'_ Arthur could see the tears in the American's eyes. Arthur smiled softly while he crouched down.

'_I'm sorry Alfred, but I have to go home. I have a lot of work waiting for me in England. I promise you I will return as soon as I am done with my work there.'_ Arthur stroked Alfred's head. He felt the tears prick in his own eyes now. _"I wish I could stay here just a little bit longer, But I can't. Please Alfred, don't make this harder on me than it already is." _Arthur thought as he looked at the younger nation.

'_Why can't you do that work here? I'll promise I'll be quiet. Please. I beg you, please don't go. I'm lonely here. I want you to stay here with me forever.'_ The first tears started rolling down on Alfred's face. Arthur hugged the other nation. The two stayed in the hug, until Arthur whispered.

'_I'm sorry, but I can't. Please understand, my dear boy.'_ Suddenly Arthur's arms are empty and everything turns white. Arthur looks around. Everything turns dark and Arthur can feel rain on his face. He leans forward with his hands into the mud. He looks forward and sees that a younger version of Alfred is staring at him with an army behind him.

'_You were so big back then.'_ Alfred says as he looks at his older brother with sad eyes. Arthur looks at his former younger brother. He suddenly feels very tired and he faints. Arthur feels two strong arms lift him up and carry him. Then, he hears something he thought he would hear. _'I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I just want to be free. Please understand, Arthur.'_

Arthur shoots up from his bed. He's covered in sweat and he groans at the pain in his left shoulder. 'What happened? Was that a nightmare?' Arthur whispers to himself, but then remembers what Francis did to Claire… and to him. He wants to stand up, but falls on the floor. He hears a few persons run through the hall. The door flies open and two siblings run in. Claire runs towards her older brother while crying and Alfred is on the verge of tears as he runs after her.

'ARTHUR.' They both yell as they run towards their older brother. Alfred helps Arthur back in bed and Claire takes a chair to sit next to the bed. Arthur is shocked when he sees blood on Alfred's shirt. Alfred had left his bomber jack and his army jacked downstairs because of the blood, but it didn't cover everything. Alfred looks down and smiles a pained smile. 'Don't worry, you didn't bleed that much.'

'And you should say thank you to Dylan. I know he normally bullies you, but he took care of your bullet wound.' Claire says to cut of Arthur's sentence. She could guess what he wanted to ask, but she doesn't want to hear it. 'And Patrick hit Francis so many times in the face, he won't dare to harm us anymore. But that's what you get when you pick a fight with a scot.' She says with a smile.

'Is that my blood?' Arthur asks. Claire's eyes fill up with tears and she looks away. Alfred didn't look Arthur in the eyes anymore. 'I guess that means a yes.' Claire wants to say something, but she closes her mouth again. She rubs her eyes, trying to stop her tears. Suddenly, Alfred starts speaking again.

'Yeah, it's your blood. But you're gonna be fine.' Alfred looks up again. 'Arthur, there is something I want to ask you.' Arthur at Alfred in shock when he heard the younger nation use his own name. 'I did a lot of thinking when we were talking in the garden. And with what happened with Francis, I am sure of my decision. Arthur, I know this sounds weird… but I want you to be my older brother again. Do you still want me back?'

Arthur and Claire stare at him with shock. Alfred feels his confidence slowly sinking away and looks down, until he feels two arms throw themselves around his neck. Tears are streaming down Arthur's eyes. 'Of course. Of course you git.' Alfred hugs Arthur back, tears in his eyes. 'Welcome home, Alfred.' Arthur says while patting the American's back. Claire smiled and walks away after looking back once.

1 week later:

Arthur took some time recovering from his wound, but is finally able to attend to the world conference. They received a note from Francis. Arthur had to do his best to keep in his laugh when he read what the Frenchman had written to the rest of the world

'_Dear colleges. I can't attend to the meetings because of a disturbing fact. A violent Scottish man broke my nose and gave me an ugly face. I cannot stand the thought of appearing somewhere ugly. I will take some time off to heal these horrible bruises. I hope to come back to the world conference in a few weeks. Until then, Francis._

The most countries were laughing, others mumbling that the girl shouldn't cry because of a few scars. Arthur is happy that he doesn't have to see the Frenchman for a "few weeks". He actually hoped the other man didn't ever return from France. Everyone started talking to each other about what they had been doing and were chatting away again while Germany tried to hold a decent meeting.

Arthur and Alfred get along pretty well. The two did make some rules. They wouldn't ridicule each other and they wouldn't look back at the past to make the other feel miserable. Alfred also said he wanted to keep his freedom. Arthur didn't care as long as he had his younger brother back. Patrick and Dylan also apologized for having bullied Arthur.

'You never know what you have until you lose it' Dylan said when he apologized. Claire gave Arthur a big hug. Alfred doesn't live with Arthur. After all those years, Alfred feels more at home in his own house than back there. He does visit once in the week though. The five sit at a table, having dinner. Arthur is happy. The horrible feeling he had been living with has finally disappeared.

ZaphiraX: I know, the end is horrible. But I had no idea what to write. By the way, is it just me, or are there way to many male characters in Hetalia? Am I the only one that noticed? I have to stop writing now. Bye bye and until the next story.


End file.
